(x) Something Uncalled For
by Eve111
Summary: "A... A pregnancy test? How... How could I be pregnant? It.. It isn't possible... Is it?" Sky looked over to the doctor for confirmation. If anything, he did not want to be pregnant. Follow up to Revenge - Sky get's pregnant with Harpo's child. RP between Rockie and I. Contains m-preg and sky/squid. Don't like don't read.


AN: Ok so this is an rp with Rockie for the SquidSky/SkyHarpo Mpreg…. It's more or less a follow up of "Revenge"… It's actually pretty intense XD and it revolves around our fandom where Harpo is part squid part cat, but is also a female when she's human. Anyway, you could say it's got smut and definitely m-prey. Don't like don't read.

* * *

Sky groaned. _Another_ wave of pain. "Ant?" He muttered, trying his best to struggle to his feet. Notch dammit. "Could you help me to the bathroom?"

Said Minecrafter beside him looked at his friend in concern for a second. Wondering for a brief moment what was wring with his friend as he walked over from where he was and supported the other as the two walked over to the water closet. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pushed open the door for the other.

Sky groaned, leaning on his friend for support. He felt so _weak_. "Yeah... I.. think so..." He gritted his teeth as a wave of nausea ran through him. "Oh_ shit!_" He slammed the door open and leant over the sink, just as he purged. "Okay," He muttered, catching his breath. "NOW I feel better."

"Sky this really isn't normal." Ant said, wincing a bit as he saw his friend empty his stomach of its contents. "Throwing up without any reason at all isn't a normal daily occurance for most people... Maybe you should go to the local clinic or something?"

Sky stared at the floor for a few seconds, considering his friend's words. He was right - especailly as he hadn't experienced nausea like this for _years_. He sighed, and looked back up to his friend, trying not to think about what he must've looked like. "Maybe... Maybe you're right..."

"Alright, it's just a few minutes walk, so we'll get there soon enough."

•••

"A... A pregnancy test? How... How could I be _pregnant?_ It.. It isn't possible... Is it?" Sky looked over to the doctor for confirmation. If anything, he did _not_ want to be pregnant.

The doctor, known as Sethbling, had his back turned to his paitient. When he'd first came in, he thought that maybe it was just another case of Bulimia Nervosa or something along those lines, but further questioning told him otherwise, his paitient had regular diets, expect for that time he tried taking the cinnamon challenge, the fresh onion challenge, the nuttela challenge and another challenge all at once. A few other theories of what would have caused the sudden disorder were formed, but were just as quickly discarded as well. The situation had left him beweildered for a moment, before he decided to try something that would be considered insane to most people. He had made the patient take a pregnancy test. It wasn't logical at all, but still, science was all about experimentation, wasn't it? He read through the results. Then he read through it a second time. Then a third time. And a forth time, then a fifth time. Oh Notch... how was he going to say this?

Sky looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers for a moment, running through the past few weeks in his head, thinking about what could have possibly caused him to turn out like... well... _this_. A piece of crap that needed to purge every few seconds. No playthrough could have caused this. No, nothing with Ant. He squeezed his eyes shut. He really didn't want to think about that now. He hadn't done much other than that... except for... Harpo. Realisation hit him like a slap to the face. "SETH.. SETH, HONEST TO NOTCH PLEASE HURRY WITH THE RESULTS!"

Sethbling flinched as the other suddenly yelled out. He turned back to the other, unsure of what to say. "This... uh... I don't know what to make of this... really..." He stuttered, raising the few pieces of paper litterally covered with words to get his point across. "I-I mean, it's just an assumption and all, but still..."

Sky squinted at the tiny text scrawled in front of him, reading each sentence slowly under his breath. "Tested negative for signs of blood contamination, negative for STD's, positive for..." Silence. "I'm... Pregnant..." Sky blinked a few times, trying to wrap his mind around the fact which had been just presented to him. Sure he had been raped but... How was that even possible!? He took a shaky breath, calming his nerves. "A... Abortion?"

Sethbling was silent for a while. "Yeah... um, you're pregnate... but, um, about abortion, well, uh…"

Sky glared at Seth in desperation. "Yes?" He demanded.

"I... I don't think it's possible." Sethbling finally blurted out.

Dead silence. One could've heard a pin drop in the few seconds before Sky exploded. "WHAT!? How can it NOT BE POSSIBLE!?" Sky looked around the room in desparation, searching frantically for words that would express his overwhelming sea of emotions. "It MUST be possible, I mean... Sure it's not a real baby but come on it's still a baby, we can just kill it! I-" Sky collapsed onto the chair, having used all his energy in one blow. "How can it not be possible..." He said, his voice reducing to a whimper. "How…?"

Sethbling looked down at the pieces of paper a for while before he spoke," Well, um, the, uh fetus, if you can call it that, seems to be fooling your body into thinking that it's, uh, a vital organ of the body... I'm not sure if that'll change some time in the near future, but at the mean time, no, it doesn't seem to be possible."

Sky felt as though he were choking. "So.. Um..." He swallowed. "How long do I have?"

Sethbling blinked. "Uh, if you're asking about when the bably will come, then I would say about one or two months...It's not really _that_ bad, it's just a bit awkard... what _did_ you do in the last few weeks anyways?"

Sky looked to his left and then his right self consciously. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell the doctor what had happened. " I... uh... went swimming." He coughed awkwardly.

Sethbling forwned a bit. "Okay..." He said, beofre turning to a desk and scribbling something onto a piece of paper. "Anyways, I don't think there's much to do besides the usual stuff. Don't over excerise and eat healthy food, things that you probably know about already."

•••

Sky slid the paper under Dawn's face. "I'm screwed Dawn..." He sighed.

Dawn looked at Sky, confused. "Sky, what's this?" she held the piece of paper in her hand, and briefly skimmed through it. "This is from... the clinic?" She looked back up at Sky. "Sky, what happened?" she asked, voice full of worry and concern.

Sky was silent, and simply looked at the paper, signalling Dawn to read on. For the first time in his life he felt like keeping something from her

Sky's lack of words made her skightly uncomfortable. That wasn't right. It just doesn't seem to match up with Sky's personality. She was now slightly afraid to read what was on the paper, but she did so anyways, seeing as Sky wasn't about to tell her himself. When she got to that one line that showed that her boyfriend had positive results for being pregnant, Dawn immediately looked up at him. "This... You're pregnant? That's not possible, right? It has to be some mistake, or something... maybe they just gave you the wrong report? Or is this another prank?" She said, though one could hear that she was slightly panicking as well, her voice was unsteady, as if she was insecure.

Sky felt tears beginning to press at his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Dawn but he felt so powerless. "Dawn," Sky said, a small tear leaking down his cheek. "What do I do?" He could feel himself beginning to surrender to the overwhelming emotions, and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Please tell me, I don't know! I don't know _anything_!." By now he had begun sobbing, his face screwed up in a mix of confussion, worry, and despair. "Please."

Dawn, shocked by the other's crying and the other's words, just stood, eyes wide, paralized as the other's hands grabbed onto her shoulder. Never had she seen the other in such a bad state before. Slowly, hesitantly, she brought her hands to the other's back and hugged him; not because she didn't want to, but because she herself was confused and at a loss of what to do as well. "Oh Sky," she mumbled. "Sky, everything's going to work out fine." She wasn't sure if everything _would_ be alright, but it felt as if it was the only thing she could say without freaking the other out even more.

•••••

"Ant..." Sky mumbled, grimacing. "Uh... I guess I can't keep this from you so..." Sky looked up, and handed Ant the sheets of paper which had proof of his pregnancy written on it. "Don't mention abortion... It's not possible."

Ant blinked, before taking the piece of paper from him. "Yeah, I kind of guessed you might be pregnant..." he said, though it sounded like more to himself than his friend. "Did you tell Dawn about this? How did she take it?"

Sky was a little irritated when his friend didn't show any sympathy, but then again, it wasn't something you could easily get out of Ant. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I..I don't really know... Not good or bad but..." Sky sighed. This wasn't something you could easily talk about to your friends, _especially_ if you were a guy.

"Well, damn, Sky I'm sorry to hear this." Ant said. "I mean, I would say it's funny because I've been there before, but that would just make things alot more awkard than it already is..."

"Ant it's not the same…" Sky grumbled. "I'm giving birth to a _kitty human squid thing_! How can it be the same!? And another thing, I _don't want to_!" Sky was desparate to get rid of this thing but knew beyond a doubt that he _couldn't_! He felt as though he was going _insane_! "Notch Ant.. I just..." He sighed, trying to ignore the lump growing in his throat again... "I don't want this."

Ant was a bit taken back at the other's outburst, but then it quickly turned into concern and confustion. Placing a hand on the other's shoulders, he said, "Sky... I get what you mean when you say you don't want to give birth to a squid human hybrid thing... but where does a kitten come into the equation?"

"Don't you know?" Sky said, surprised that his friend didn't already know all of the facts. "Harpo is part squid, part cat!"

Ant took a step back. "Notch, I thought Harpo was only a squid! I never thought that he was also part kitten too-" He was rudely interupted by a scream of "HEEEEAAAAAAAAAY!" And then ever so suddenly a Minecrafter in pink jacket and hoodie, ran out from absolutely _no where_ and slammed his hands onto Sky's back, pushing him forward before grabbing the other's shoulder to make the other face him. "Holy sheet Sky you're fat!" The Minecrafter said, not even bothering to find other words to get his point across. "Have you been gaining weight or something?"

Sky scowled. Notch damn. "Kuledud3! My fucking-" He sighed. Of all the people he could tell the truth too. "Just.. No I'm not fat but I-"

"Oooh! I See!" Kuledud3 interupted once again. "It's like those fat ass Japanese wrestlers, where they eat like a lot to gain weight and stuff?" He said, completely misunderstanding.

Sky scowled again. Kuledud3 never got anything. "No Kuledud3 I am not a sumo. Does this look like a sumo belly to you!? It's round at the front, and does not make me look like a _marsh-mellow_! I'M PREGNANT!" Oh crap... He hadn't meant to just tell him like _that_!

Kuledud3 blinked, and Ant facepalmed in the background. "You mean... you're going to have a _baby_?" He said, but then, his smile quickly returned. "Oh wow Sky congratulations even though it's male pregnancy and doesn't make sense at all but WHO THE FUCK CARES?! I'm just going to tell everyone else that you're going to have a baby, yeah? I'll SEE YA!" And before Ant can grab ahold of the crazed Minecrafter, he'd already ran off into the distance.

Sky's mouth dropped open. It was at this moment in time when he truly wanted to sink into the ground and hide. Oh Notch… How could Kuledud3 just… Sky screwed up his eyes. Now he was in trouble for sure.

Ant started to panic as well. "Ah shit, Sky, I'll try and find him if I can, you just stay there and try not to freak out." And with that he bolted after the pink cladded Minecrafter, trying to catch up to him before he can do too much "damage".

"Wait Ant!" Sky called, but he had already ran far from hearing range. Sky sighed. "This is just great." He grimaced. He might as well go home now, he didn't have much of a choice really. He had told Ant what he had needed to tell him, and wasn't in good shape to run after him, or the other energy filled Minecraftian.

•••

Sky felt a sharp pain through his belly, and his eyes bulged. That wa_s extremely _painful! It couldn't have been normal. Another stab of pain, and Sky saw a small patch of wet growing in his pants. "Oh shit…" He muttered, and immediately grabbed the phone from beside him, punching in Ant's number. "Shit shit shit Ant…. I.. I think I'm about to give birth…"

There was a brief pause and the sound of a sudden inhale of air at the other end of the phone when he finished talking. Sky can hear some cussing before Ant said "Sky, stay calm. I'll be over there in a sec."

Sky felt something stabbing into him, almost as though there were a knife inside his gut, twisting and turning, pulling downward, and screamed. Notch dammit this was _far_ too painful! _This_ was why he had never wanted to have the stupid thing! He could feel himself beginning to break out in a cold sweat as another pain shot through his body. He screamed again.

There was the sound of doors slamming open and shut, before the lights turned on. "Sky? Sky!" Came Dawns voice. "Sky! W-what happened!"

Sky winced, before pointing at his belly and motioning towards the wet patch which was _still_ growing below him. "I'm about to give birth!" Sky yelled, before letting his head drop onto the pillow. This was _no_t going to be fun.

Dawn was terrified. Sure, she knew that Sky was pregnant, but she didn't know that he'd give birth _in the middle of the night!_ For a brief moment she just stood there in shock, simply trying not to freak out, but was soon broken out of her trance by the sound of somebody banging on a door downstairs. Dawn panicked. _'Who would be visiting this time of the night?'_

"Sky? Sky! Are you okay? Open the door!" Dawn blinked. She reconized that voice... it was Sky's best friend, AntVenom, wasn't it...? "Sky! Anyone! JUST OPEN THE NOTCH DAMN DOOR OR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BREAK IT!" In a short moment, Dawn was already bolting down the stairs, and flung the door open. She opened her mouth to speak. "A-ant... Sky... Sky is-"

"Dawn, I know." Ant said, and the black haired Minecrafter quickoy pushed past her and jumped up the stairs. "I'm driving him to the hospital."

•••

Sky screamed. Sweat was pouring down his face like rain, and he was panting hard. He could feel the being inside him slowly pushing it's way down towards his opening. Sky gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to kick Seth in the face, and turned his head to face his friends just outside the door. Their faces of worry definitely didn't help them. "Ngh- HARPO WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" He didn't care that the other couldn't hear him. If someone should have gotten pregnant, it should have been Harpo, not him. He didn't deserve to suffer just because of a stupid squid!

"Sky! I _think_ I see the head!" Sethbling yelled over the other's screaming. Notch, this was so weird... sure it wasn't his first time in doing this, but the fact that his patient this time was a male made all the difference..."Just push! It'll be over soon!"

Sky squeezed his eyes shut, his fists rising into the air before slamming down hard on the bedsheets, accompanied by a piercing scream. "WHAT THE NETHER IS HAPPENING!? NONE OF THIS IS NORMAL AND IT HURTS LIKE FUCK!" Sky was panting hard as he felt another lurch within him, and he screamed, his hands latching onto the sides of the bed and his legs jerking violently. "DAWN! DAWN WHAT THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO DO!? YOU'RE A WOMAN, I-" Another lurch. Sky screamed again. It felt like blood was pouring out of him in buckets. Is _this_ what periods felt like?

"Sky calm down!" Seth yelled over the other's screaming. "Some of it is out already! I'm going to try to pull it out but YOU HAVE TO PUSH AS WELL!" In fact, the 'some' of it that was out was not the child's head, but dark blue tentacles that had somehow made its way out of the other's body. 'I don't get paid enough for this...' Seth thought to himself as he grabbed the tentacles and tugged. "Push!"

Sky let out a single sob before inhaling a mouthful of air, squeezing his eyes shut, and attempting to do as Seth had told him. He could feel an uncomfortable squirming within him, and it was making him tighten. Fuck... the tentacles were brushing against his- Sky let out an earpiercing scream as his walls constricted, and he felt a slight pop come from below him. As the first wave of pain and constriction past, he fell backwards onto the bed, sobs escaping his mouth and tears running down his flushed face.

"Sky the head is out!" Seth yelled. He swatted away the tentacles that were trying to grab onto his hands and wrists so he could hold onto the 'child's head. "You're almost there! The baby is almost out!" He said as he pulled at the baby's head.

Sky groaned, more sobs choking out of his mouth as he forced his walls to continue pushing. Oh Notch... there was going to be _more_ of that pain. "H-How much more?"

Seth was silent for a second... This wasn't normal childbirth, and he hadn't the slightest idea of how the child looked like..."It's almost over. The head is already out, okay? Only the body is left..." In all honestly Seth had absolutely no idea what he meant when he said 'the body', but he didn't want to cause his patient to panic... "It's almost out... Just push!" He said. The labour could not afford to be longer than it already was... if the baby didn't come out soon he might have to perform sugery... but he wasn't going to tell Sky that unless it was absolutely necessary. "Come on! Push!"

Sky was panting hard when he felt another wave of pain eurupt through his body, his walls constricting even more than he thought possible. He let out another scream when he felt another, much larger pop come from below him, and the pain almost immediately ceased to exist. Sky gasped, falling backwards onto the bed, seconds before his tears burst and began flooding down his face. It was over. It was finally over.

For a long while, there was the small sound of something Squealing, before it softly died down to something that sounded like small whimpering. Sethbling held the 'child' in his arms akwardly... it wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. The child and soft, dark blue fur, and, while its head resembled that of a kitten, it's lower body was composed of short tentacles... "Congratulations... it's a..." There was a long and akward pause as Seth tried to figure out what the child was supposed to be. "a... cat…?"

Sky barely noticed the doctors words as he rolled onto his side and curled up into the fetal position, quiet sobs escaping his mouth and shaking his weakened frame. He felt empty, and it wasn't a very relieving feeling. He really wanted to ask for Dawn, but couldn't muster the energy to speak. He rolled back over and opened his arms. He might as well hold onto the stupid thing - No one else would.

As Seth handed Sky his 'child' the kitten/squid/human mewled softly, then, as if it reconized its 'Mother', the 'child' wrapped its short tentacles around Sky's fingers and wrists and purred happily.

•••

Sky sighed, looking down at the cute little creature bundled in his hands. Why was she so _cute_!? He _couldn't_ throw _this_ into the ocean. Sky sighed again, and looked up at the horizon, trying to ignore the tiny mewling noises coming from below him. It had caused him all that pain, and he had never wanted it. Sky frowned, sighing in exasperation. This was so frustrating. What the _nether_ was he meant to do with this!? Worst of all, he wasn't a mother! He had no idea how to care for this thing, and no doubt Dawn wouldn't want to take care of another person's child!

The silence lasted for a long while, before the sound of moving water can be heard underneath the dock as a dark figure swam around in the water.

Sky flinched, immediately turning around to look around and see what had caused the noise. "Uh... Hello?"

What Sky saw was a girk that looked like she was in her early twenties. She had short, shoulder length hair, but the tip of it was stainded a light ocean blue... the same goes for her cat ears...? The girl had deep blue eyes and as the humanneko grinned, Sky could have sworn he'd saw fangs. "Sky." The girl spoke, her voice oddly familier. "Sky, Sky. I'm a squid."

Sky nearly jumped into the water in shock. "You.. You..." He looked up and down the gorgeous girls body a few times. "_You're_ a squid!?.. But... you're.. a girl!"

Said girl titled her head to the side in slight amusement at the other's reaction. "Sky. It's me. I'm Harpo." She said, smiling as she looked at Sky who was half soaked and standing in the water, then at the small child in his arms.

"But you're a girl... how did you." Sky flustered, his hands grasping and releasing the folds in which the young child sat. "How did you ... impregnate me.."

Harpo the squid, or, the girl, just put her hands on her hips at that. "Eh, you really want to know? Okay then." She paused for a second to brush her locks from her eyes before continuing. "I don't come from around here. I'm from the Aether. A land that exists somewhere miles and miles above the Overworld, but that doesn't matter. What's important was that I knew magic and I liked sea creatures. I wanted to live with them, you know, all the fishes and the whiales and the _squids_." She paused for a second to glare at Sky, letting him know where this was going to. "I crafted a ring that allowed me to turn into any sea animals so I can live with them. Well, that's where you come into the story. You started killing all the squids that were unfortunate enough to cross paths with you, so i decided to give you a taste of your own medicine." She paused yet again to let Sky compute the information that she'd just given him, then, she spoke again. "But that's in the past already. Look, I only came for the child,okay? I know that you're probably going to murder the living daylights out of it, and I just ask you to give me the child so I may take good care of it. And then you won't have to see anymore of it ever again." There was a short moment of silence, before she added, "Well, as long as you stop killing squids. Then we won't have a problem with each other."

Sky was silent. Harpo was actually... a... _girl_? "But... But I..." Sky looked down at the young child squirming in his arms. It was true what they said about mothers... mothers loved their children more than anything, from the instant they were born... Granted Sky wasn't exactly a mother but... "Hey! You still haven't explained how I got pregnant! _You're_ the girl here! How come it was me!?"

"I _told_ you! I knew magic! Do you seriously need me to explain that bit as well? I don't think your ignorant mind can handle it." Harpo said with a flick of a wrist, then, quickly, she said, "But seriously. Give me the child now. At least she'll be in better hands under my care... " One could tell she was getting desperate, clearly she was worried about Sky harming the young child in some ways or another.

Sky screwed his eyes shut. _Damn_! Why was he feeling affection for the child all of a sudden? If he weren't in love with Dawn he could've taken Harpo in but... He didn't have much of a choice.. he _had_ to hand the child over…

"Sky? What're you-" There was a short pause when Harpo realized what was happening. "Sky she's going to be in better hands with me. I can take her to the Aether. She's … _different_... from the people here…"

Sky inched towards the black haird girl, gently moving his arms out in order to hand the baby to Harpo, when she took a step forward and he flinched, pulling the child back to his chest. _Why_ was this so difficult... it wasn't as if he would be able to take care of the child! She /would/ be in better hands. "Dammit Harpo! _This_ is why I shouldn't have been the "mother"!"

Harpo stopped to look at Sky breifly, her cat-like ears twiched, then, she let her arms drop back to her sides. "Alright Sky. What're you going to do with her?" She asked, knowing that Sky wasn't going to give the child over to her, not because of hate or distrust, but because he was too attached to the child to do so.

Sky was silent for a second. "I don't know... I don't know! Harpo honestly _why_ did you do this!? Didn't you figure that it would end... Badly!?" Sky hung his head for a moment, before looking back up and continuing to rant. "What _am_ I meant to do!? Couldn't you have THOUGHT IT THROUGH!?"

"Of course I've thought it through! What I didn't expect was that you'd get _this_ attached to the child!" Harpo argued, before sighing, and bringing one hand to her forehead. "Damnit Sky... you make this so fucking hard."

"Oh _I'm_ making this difficult!? Who _started_ this all in the first place!? NOT ME! What in the world of Miencraftia do you expect me to do!? If I had to survive for months with this thing in my belly, how am I meant to hate it!?"

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm not Notch, I can't just 'magically re-wind time or anything." Harpo said, rolling her eyes, "And don't expect me to go to the Nether to find that Notch-damnit ring that can change people's appericences because I'm not planing on meeting Herobrine anytime soon."

Sky glared at the ground for a few seconds, unsure of what to say or do. "Shit..." He muttered, feeling his eyes getting puffy. He didn't want to cry at a time like _this_. "Here," He said, swallowing hard and looking up. "Take her." Sky pushed the young, gurgling child into Harpo's arms, and turned around, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stop himself from exploding.

Once Hapo had the small child in her arms, she immediately turned around, and shot towards the Aether. She stopped in mid flight to look back at Sky, but quickly ressumed flight, knowing that it would probably be better for the both of them that way- Sky didn't need anouther half and hour just to figure out if he really wanted to give her the child or not, and the child wouldn't be at all happy to grow up in a place like the overworld when she was so different from what the occupants of the overworld are.

Sky broke down, falling to his knees. She was gone. The traumatising experience had been so horrible and yet so rewarding and now… the one thing that had actually ended up being good, was… gone… "H…Harper…." Sky's eyes widened as he spoke the name, and he stood up quickly, calling out one last message before falling to his knees. "NAME HER HARPER!"


End file.
